


Please be my finale.

by awhitelilium



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitelilium/pseuds/awhitelilium
Summary: SungJin is tired, Younghyun just wants him to rest.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Please be my finale.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm studying for my exams, but I can't really help writing the fluff fanfic nobody needed. I wrote this last night at 1 am, it may contain some grammatical errors. I'm sorry about that.  
> Please, leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> xox

Younghyun's fingers caress the black hair of the guy who's laying on his lap. The foxy eyes are stuck on the cheekbones, the soft jawline, the manly Adam's apple. The boy's eyelids are closed as if he's sleeping. But Younghyun learned a long time ago to recognize the small changes on his face: sometimes he notices the eyebrows frown a little, then the nose twitch. Sometimes even the lips look like they are trembling. In those cases, the bassist just softens, his touch becomes even more gentle. Slowly, every frown would disappear and those eyes would find their peace back to sleep. It also happened a little smile caresses other's lips - Younghyun couldn't help but smile back as he watches that face getting familiar with his touch.  
This scene is not unusual. Some nights, SungJin comes back to the dorm too tired. He doesn't speak, but sighs. And as he enters the living room, he knows he would find Younghyun there, waiting for him. 

That night is one of those nights. Younghyun pat his own lap, the older just obliged. It's something between them: the whole dorm sleeps thigh while they just enjoy each other company. Just a few words fill the air.  
None of them could say how it started. All Younghyun remembers is how, three months ago, the leader sighed as he made his entrance in the dorm. He had felt a little dizzy - he said. Younghyun thought maybe something was bothering him, but the other denied.  
"I am just tired, Kang Bra."  
Soon enough he was sitting next to him, the head on the back of the couch. Younghyun was watching something on TV he couldn't even recall when he heard SungJin's deep breath. He was sleeping tightly, the lips were slightly open as he breathed. The younger was dying to touch that skin, those soft lips. His heart was going crazy just watching how vulnerable SungJin looked in his sleep. The strong, the weird, the responsible leader at that moment looked so pure.  
It wasn't a secret to Younghyun how strong his own feelings towards the older were. It wasn't just love - it was admiration, it was protectiveness. He just wanted SungJin to be happy, to stay healthy. Living his life with him was just enough.  
Then the head just fell on his shoulder.  
The younger stayed frozen. His hand reached the other's hair with a mechanical gesture, fingers between the black of the hair. 

"This is nice" a sleepy voice broke the silence, making Younghyun smile.  
"I didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."  
"This is so nice", the older repeated as if it could explain something.  
"Do you want to lay on my lap?", the lyricist half-joked. He felt his cheeks going hot as soon as the older did as he asked. Soon enough he was sleeping again. From that moment on, the TV had been ignored.

That night was just the first one. Then, it became a habit: at first, SungJin was hesitant to ask. But he didn't have to pronounce any words: Younghyun just smiled and patted his lap. Sometimes, Younghyun wasn't waiting on the sofa and SungJin used to let the other know the next morning. There wasn't an explicit confession or a request. Just casual words and the younger just knew what was hiding behind them.  
"I came home so late, last night."  
"Yesterday was hectic".  
"I had trouble sleeping, I feel so tired".

Since then, whenever SungJin comes home late at night, Younghyun is there, on their sofa, waiting for him - the TV on some random singing contest.  
One night Jae joined him claiming he couldn't sleep. Younghyun was worried. He knew how SungJin gets shy in front of someone else. He didn't want their night to fail. But his worries were unfounded. As soon as the leader entered the living room, the bassist caught a smirk on his best friend's lips.  
"I'm going to bed." He patted Younghyun's shoulder, then got up and disappeared behind his room's door.  
That night, the bassist asked himself if for any chance Jae knew something. Nobody has ever walked in them cuddling since then. 

"Kang Bra." The nickname falls from the older lips, still dizzy for the sleep.  
"Mh?"  
"I feel sorry for not letting you sleep."  
"It's fine, hyung. I like these moments." the confession makes his way out of his mouth before he could even stop it. But as a smile cracked on his hyung's lips, he relaxes.  
"I like them too."  
Younghyun blushes. SungJin isn't exactly a cuddle lover. He rejects every kind of physical touch during the day. He has this very personal space and he loves to make sure nobody breaks into it. He feels safe this away, he says. But he feels safe between Younghyun's hands too. And he wants to tell him.  
"I like you," he whispers instead. He could feel Younghyun's hand caressing his cheekbones. The thumb reaches his lips. Instinctively, he opens his mouth a little. There's no embarrassment. His stomach feels funny, and he wants so desperately Younghyun to say something back. But it's not awkward, just exciting.

"Can I kiss you?"  
"Please."

The younger leans on him, making firstly their noses brush together. He feels his hands trembling as he wonders if this is how it feels when dreams come true. SungJin smiles and Younghyun could swear he has never felt more alive. The fast beats of his own heart are all he can hear.  
When finally their lips touch, it's soft and slow. Younghyun feels himself melting as his hyung's mouth opens making their tongues dancing together. It's passionate but tender. It's intense but kind. SungJin's lips taste like his mint toothpaste, and he couldn't love it more. They stay close as they break the kiss, both smiling widely. Younghyun's eyes open shyly as he feels a hand on his face. 

"I like you too", but it was an understatement. "I like you so much".  
"Sleep with me?"  
"Absolutely."

( The next morning, when they both make their way to the kitchen together, they find the others looking at them from the table.  
"Fucking finally!"  
Of course, Jae has always known.)


End file.
